rssi_maehsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dosen-Risotto
thumb|Wolfango Alessandro Luigi III. of Leyderhosn with Hosentreygurs veranschaulicht, wieviel Energie und Zeit in eine ganze Folge Dosen-Risotto fließen. Dosen-Risotto (auch Dodongo Rampage, Donut Rangelei, Drogen-Grappa, Dang Grandpa, Darnit Gregory, Doremi Guido oder Dirty Granchez genannt; jap. 缶・リゾット・相互殺害のフォーラム Kan risotto - Sōgo satsugai no fōramu Dosen-Risotto - Forum of Mutual Killing) ist eine weitere dieser schlimmen Realitätsvergewaltigung, welche frewillig im Kellerverlies hausende Rosettenspalter95s und Kritiker der Nostalgie als 'Anime' bezeichnen. Es ist trotz der passenden Metapher nicht zu verwechseln mit dem wortwörtlich Erbrochenen diverser Asiaten, bestehend aus Reis und Brühe allerhand unbestimmbarer Zusammensetzung, das in handlichen Metallbehältern als Lebensmittelersatz verkauft wird. Es ist ebenso das wohl autistischste, was Lord Legastheniker mariofan8 je verursacht hat und basiert auf seiner One Piece/Homura Hosenlachs/Gateway Anime of the Worst Kind/Idol M@sterbat0r-Crossover-Fanfiction "Kate und Namasu", adaptiert vom kompetentesten Bewegtbildbastler Japans: Studio DeenMangaKönnenWirAlsNächstesRuinieren, und produziert von Mr. Evil 500-vor- bis 2013-nach-Christus Samueal Andreas Tangens. Der Anime zählt zum kulturell wertvollen Genre des Desu-Desu-Kawaii-Horroschockers. Handlung thumb|left|Der Soßenbär gehört zur Gattung des Ursus Monozygotus, die auch heute wieder nicht alleine bei sich ist, nein! Bei ihr ist auch ihr lieber Freund, der Jüüüürgen!Die Geschichte öffnet mit dem jungen Jungen mariofan8, der überglücklich ist, es in das renomierteste Internet-Forum Japans geschafft zu haben: Das Soßen-Forum. Kaum setzt der werdende 'Spieleerfinder' mit Pickeln, die Level 2 erreicht haben, nach seiner Flugzeugreise, während der er die Mangoverkäufe der Mongolei bestaunt hat, jedoch einen Fuß in die Rechenzentrale, wacht er wenig später aus einer Ohnmacht auf und wird zusammen mit den anderen Usern vom Webmaster Soßen-Bär in den Konferenzraum bestellt, wo dieser ihnen eröffnet, dass sie auf ewig eingesperrt sind und nur entkommen können, wenn sie einen ihrer Mituser kaltblütig ermorden, ohne erwischt zu werden. Mit diesem Szenario mehr als vertraut, denkt sich keiner der Teenager im offensichtlichen Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte, wenn sie Hobbys wie Büstenhalter-Diebstahl, Selbstverstümmelung, Arroganz und Sackrattenfüttern frönen, dabei besonders viel. Und so dauert es auch nicht lange, bis das erste Opfer gefunden wird, erstickt mit einer Plastiktüte, welche am Vortag noch als Armenkondom oder dafür gebraucht wurde, Spielekonsolen vor dem Einstauben zu beschützen. Nachdem drei Mitglieder der Generation Minecon-Day-2013 den Toten gefunden haben, informiert Soßen-Bär sie, dass die User sich nach einiger Zeit intensivster Detektivarbeit (bestehend aus dem wiederholten Fragen, inwiefern der Autismus des Gegenüber ihm beim Minceraft-Modden geholfen habe, zahlreichen Falsch-Betonungen, sowie dem mangelhaften Imitieren zehn irrelevanter und unbekannter einflussreicher und nahmhafter Let's-Player) auf einen Täter festlegen müssen. Liegen sie richtig, hat der Mörder verloren und wird hingerichtet. Ansonsten werden alle bis auf den Mörder getötet. Für den Zuschauer mag das auf den ersten Blick wie eine Win-Win-Situation erscheinen, da so oder so dann alle bis auf einen marginalen Überbleibsel-Volltrottel tot sein dürften, sobald die zwölf Episoden hingewichste Kindergartenanimation vorrüber sind. Leider weit gefehlt, denn nach nur drei Todesfällen, vergeht selbst dem pubertäts- und intelligenzabstinenten Bishi mariofan8 die Lust, ständig vom PC losgerissen zu werden, weil schon wieder jemandes Kopf abgetrennt im Gemeinschaftsklo feststeckt und die klemmende Spülung den Karten-Maker-Tutorial-Raum flutet. Und so entschließt mariofan8 sich, den Strippenzieher hinter dem Soßen-Forum zu entlarven und zu entkommen. thumb|"I am fat and ugly" Originalzitat von Namasu aus der Serie. Ganz ehrlich.Doch es kommt alles ganz anders als erwartet: Super-Moderator und Forums-Hausmeister Doug Skywalker verkündet in dezentem Rambo-Dress und mit in Edding angemalter Brustrasur seine Kündigung und weigert sich, die verstopfte Toilette zu reparieren. Nun liegt es an mariofan8s Mitusern Kate, mariofan1, mariofan2, mariofan3, mariofan5, mariofan7 (mariofan6 war bereits tot, weil mariofan4 seinen Namen zu anstößig fand; letzterer wurde überführt und hingerichtet, indem ihm von Soßen-Bär der von mariofan8 entwickelte 5D-Player vorgeführt und dann rektal eingeführt wurde), Supermariofan, Supermariofan2, Clyde C4$h (egozentrischer Sohn einer Multimillarden-Killerspieleentwicklungsfirma, die auch an KAMPF UM MACHT (und Öl) beteiligt war) und der familienfreundlichen Massenmörderin, Stalkerin und imaginärem Katzenfisch Namasu, diese Herausforderung zu meistern. Sechs Folgen Klempner-Lehrgang für Hirnkrüppel und Denkanfänger später wird die Handlung tatsächlich wieder aufgenommen. Dieser überraschende Umstand war übrigens Platz 2 bei den emotionalsten TV-Momenten 2013 auf RSSITL, denn wenn dort von emotional die Rede ist, geht es um die stärkst-möglichen Magenkrämpfe, die man beim Fernsehgucken haben kann - und diese Serie hat ihren Platz mehr als verdient. Nur zwei vorhersehbare Plottwists und vier pädophilie-verharmlosende Beinahe-Hentais trennen den Zuschauer dann noch von der überraschenden Auslösung, in der herauskommt, dass hinter Soßen-Bär in Wirklichkeit mariofan6s Doppelgänger mariofan666 steckt, der sich als der Limburger Bischof Franziskanerus Weißbier entpuppt, ein Verbündeter ZWIEBELMANNs, welcher sich ein Jahr vor der Handlung des Animes zum neuen Oberpapstersatz und -priestereinsetzer des Wurzelimperiums hat krönen lassen und mit seiner NSA-Spionage-Armee und der geheimen Raketenabschussbahn für atomare Sprengköpfe unter dem nur zum Schein errichteten Berliner Flughafen die Menschheit an den Rand der Auslöschung getrieben hat. thumb|left|~1, 2, [[Haferbrei, Kirby ist ein rosa, verstörender, zum Sklavendasein verdammter Leibeigener der Telletubbies, der all ihren Dreck vom Boden fressen muss~]]Aufgrund ihrer so unglaublichen starken Freundschaft und Hoffnung (oder besser gesagt aufgrund des neusten out-of-nowhere-Character-"Development", das sich der senfgeplagte Skriptautor ausgedacht hat), gelingt es den Meister-Spieleerfindern dann, mariofan4 zu besiegen und zu töten, indem sie ihn zu Haferbrei pürieren und ein lustig soziopathisches, unterhaltsam geisteskrankes Lied darüber und einen lebendigen Staubsauger namens Kirby singen. Der Anime schließt schließlich mit dem 1.000.000.000-Abbonnenten-Spezial von mariofan8 und seinen neuen Doppelaccounts Freunden, wie sie das Soßen-Forum verlassen, um singend ihre Phönixgottheit Kazooie, anderen auch bekannt als der Eier-Vogel aus dem Jamba-Monats-Abbo, aufzuspüren. Kritik thumb|Der rühmlichste Berliner Preis, den nebst Dumblr auch die Online-Second-Hand-Kondom-Caritas Schweiß.de erhieltWie nicht anders zu erwarten, fand dieser bunt angemalte Haufen Glitzerscheiße vor Allem auf der intelligenzbefreiten, heterophoben und transsexistischen Internetseite Dumblr (2003 ausgezeichnet mit dem Sert Seal of Approval und dem Goldenen Playmobilritter für die welterste Domain mit einem geringeren Durchschnitts-IQ als Omegle) unzählige Anhänger, die der Serie vor Allem dadurch ihre Unterstützung zeigten, dass sie das copyrightgeschützte Material illegal und kostenfrei vervielfältigten und in Umlauf brachten. Während die Produktionsfirma in ihrer folgenden Finanznot noch dem Fernsehkritiker ein paar einstweilige Verfügungen auferlegte, um wieder Geld in die Kasse zu bringen, sprachen sich aber auch andere Stimmen zu Doffen-Restling (!sic mariofan8-Schreibweise) aus: "Geschichtsrevisionismus im kulinarisch anspruchsvollen, variationsfreudigen Japan - das mag ja ein schönes Konzept für ein gelungenes Ambiente sein, aber ich muss mariofan8 ganz unverblümt vorhalten, dass er KEINE Ahnung vom Kochen hat. Um es noch einmal besonders zu betonen: SENF IST KEINE VERFICKTE SOßE." ~Racheakt, der Anime-Kritiker Besonders herbe Worte fand auch die engagierte, buddhistische Publizistin und Dokumentationsexpertin für die wild diskutierte Frage, wieviele Beine Jesus gehabt habe, Jasmin, die gerne scheißt, aber am liebsten zu hause is(s)t: "Michael Jackson." ~Jasmin "Richtig." ~Hans "Hermann" Bitteschöösch Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Klo und Zubehör Kategorie:Mariofan8 Kategorie:Lebensmittel Kategorie:Animii